Weiße Weihnacht - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 4 Autor: Marconiac Weiße Weihnacht „Es schneit immer noch!“ Ich schaue von meinem iPad, auf dem ein YouTube-Video läuft, auf. Bine, meine Frau, steht am Fenster und blickt sorgenvoll auf die weiße Landschaft. Etwas gleichgültig zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Es ist Dezember, Bine. Was erwartest du? Wenn es jetzt nicht schnei… Lea, wirklich? Doch nicht immer schon am Morgen.“ Meine kleine Tochter steht mit Schokolade in der Hand da, der Mundwinkel ist durch die Süßigkeit verschmiert. „Papa, das ist vom Adventskalender“, nuschelt sie mit vollem Mund. „Lass sie!“, bittet mich Bine und streicht meiner Kleinen über den Kopf. „Aber danach wird richtig gefrühstückt, okay?“ Mit strahlenden Augen nickt das Mädchen. „Bist du jetzt böse auf mich, Papa?“, fragt sie dann und schaut mich wehleidig an. Verdammter Hundeblick. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, beruhige ich sie lachend und strecke meine Arme zu einer Umarmung aus: „Krieg ich einen Knuddler?“ „Jaaaaaaah“, lacht mein Engel und stürmt in meine Arme. Gott, wie ich dieses Kind liebe. Sie ist einfach mein Ein und Alles. „Jetzt aber los!“, unterbricht Bine unsere Umarmung, was ein zweistimmiges „Oooooh“ zur Folge hat. Meine Frau lacht. „Los, ihr zwei Knuddelbären, Papa muss zur Arbeit.“ Das zieht ein nur einstimmiges „Ooooh“ von meiner Seite nach sich, was meine Bine mit einem Boxer auf die Schulter quittiert. Ich trinke den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und ziehe meinen Mantel an. Dann gebe ich meiner besseren Hälfte einen langen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, pass auf dich auf“, flüstert sie mir ins Ohr. „Mach ich. Ich liebe dich auch“, antworte ich ihr und öffne die Haustür. Sofort zieht ein frostiger Wind ins Haus und vertreibt die wohlige Wärme, die die Heizung über die Nacht verbreitet hat. „Scheiße, ist das kalt. Da will ich noch weniger zur Arbeit gehen“, klage ich und sehe Bine flehend an. „Du musst! Auf gehts, keine Müdigkeit vorschützen.“ Sie schiebt mich aus der Türe. „Außerdem wird mir sonst auch kalt“, lacht sie und küsst mich nochmal auf die Wange. „Bis heute Abend.“ Ich winke ihr zu und mache mich dann auf den Weg. Mein Büro befindet sich nicht weit von meinem Wohnhaus entfernt, wodurch ich das Auto stehen lassen kann und lieber den kurzen Fußmarsch auf mich nehme. Mittlerweile kommen wieder dicke, weiße Flocken vom Himmel und verwandeln die Stadt in ein Winterwunderland. Schön ausschauen tut es ja schon. Aber mittlerweile ist es schon so viel Schnee, dass die Stadtwerke gar nicht mehr mit dem Räumen hinterherkommen. Die Straßen sind zentimeterdick mit dem schweren, nassen Weiß bedeckt. Ich bin froh, laufen zu können und bei diesem Wetter nicht auf ein Auto angewiesen sein zu müssen. Hier zu fahren, beziehungsweise eher zu rutschen, das wäre die Hölle. Plötzlich höre ich ein lautes Krachen links von mir. Erschrocken drehe mich um und werde von einer weißen Schneewolke überrascht. Eiskalt legen sich die feinen Flocken auf mein Gesicht. Schnell wische ich sie weg und sehe auch gleich die Ursache für meine unfreiwillige Abkühlung. Ein Ast ist unter der Last zusammengebrochen und in den Garten gestürzt. Dadurch wurde der Schnee aufgewirbelt und der Wind hat mir die ganze Ladung ins Gesicht geblasen. Der Schnee muss ganz schön schwer gewesen sein, das war ein wirklich dicker Ast. Ich kann schon verstehen, warum Bine heute früh ein bisschen besorgt war. Seit zwei Wochen schneit es fast ununterbrochen. Ganz normal ist das nicht. Zitternd schüttle ich mich. Zwei Minuten stehen bleiben, und sofort ist man durchgefroren. Schnell mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg. Wird Zeit, dass ich ins Büro komme. Als ich endlich die Türe meines Arbeitgebers aufstoße, ist mir bitterkalt und mir klappern die Zähne. „Scheiße“, fluche ich und reibe meine eiskalten Hände aneinander. „Morgen, Sven“, grüßt mich die Sekretärin. „Guten Morgen, Anja. Bilde ich mir das ein, oder wird es immer kälter?“ „Nein, du hast schon Recht. Es hat mittlerweile minus 12 Grad. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal!“ Anja schüttelt den Kopf. „Bei uns zu Hause gibt es schon kein Wasser mehr, die Leitung sind anscheinend eingefroren. Mein Freund ist schon unterwegs, um ein paar Kästen zum Trinken zu kaufen.“ Die hübsche Blondine schüttelt den Kopf. „Wenn das so weitergeht, dann kriegen wir glaube ich ein richtiges Problem.“ Ich nicke verständnisvoll. „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an. Wenn du etwas brauchst, lass es mich wissen.“ Meine Kollegin grinst mich etwas schief an. „Vielen Dank, gut zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine da steht.“ Sie wirkt sehr erleichtert. „Kein Problem. Mach ich gerne. Ich fange mal an, lass mich wissen, wenn es was gibt“, verabschiede ich mich und verschwinde in mein Zimmer. Nachdem ich meine morgendlichen Arbeiten erledigt habe, begebe ich mich in die Küche, um mir eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen. „Niemand da“, denke ich mir erleichtert, als ich die Türe öffne. Ich mag zwar alle meine Kollegen, aber ich liebe es, in Ruhe meine Koffeinvorräte aufzufüllen und dabei die Zeitung zu lesen. Die komplette Titelseite berichtet von dem ungewöhnlich harten Winter, der Deutschland momentan in seinen Klauen hält: SCHNEECHAOS – WERDEN WIR IM WEIß ERSTICKEN? Sehr reißerisch. Hätte ich eher von der „Gemälde“ erwartet, nicht von einer halbwegs seriösen Tageszeitung. Die „Gemälde“ - „Mal dir deine Meinung!“ Was ist denn das für ein Müll? Ich muss kurz grinsen, als ich in das Schmierblatt denke. Einmal gelesen und dann nie wieder. Das Piepsen der Kaffeemaschine reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich nehme mir meine Tasse und setze mich an den Tisch, um mit den Artikel genauer anzusehen. SCHNEECHAOS – WERDEN WIR IM WEIß ERSTICKEN? '' '' Der härteste Winter seit Jahrzehnten hat Deutschland fest im Griff. Seit mehr als 14 Tagen schneit es ohne Pause. Die Temperaturen sinken immer weiter und Deutschlands Bürger frieren. Aber was ist die Ursache für diese extremen Temperaturen? Namhafte Wetterforscher machen unter anderem den Klimawandel dafür verantwortlich. Aber genaue Ergebnisse konnten sie bisher noch nicht liefern. Nur eines ist klar – die Temperaturen sind noch nicht auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Laut diversen Quellen wird es in den nächsten Tagen noch kälter werden. Es ist von minus 25 Grad oder weniger die Rede. Die Bundesregierung behält es sich vor, den Notstand auszuweisen. Es wird geraten, sich mit Vorräten, Wasser und genügend Decken zu versorgen. Viele Stadtwerke haben Probleme, das Wasser vor dem Gefrieren zu bewahren. Auch ist es nicht klar, wie lange die Straßen noch befahrbar gehalten werden können. ''Lesen Sie dazu den Bericht auf Seite 3. '' MINUS 25 GRAD ODER WENIGER? Ungläubig lese ich mir den Artikel ein zweites Mal durch. Das ist unglaublich. Vor allem unglaublich erschreckend. Ich muss Bine Bescheid geben, sie soll in den Supermarkt fahren und so viel nützliches Zeug kaufen wie möglich. Als ich mein Handy zücke, wird mein Plan sehr schnell zunichte gemacht. Kein Netz. „Was soll das denn jetzt?“, fluche ich. „Vielleicht eine Störung?“ Schnell trinke den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und verlasse die Küche. „Anja, hast du Netz?“ Die Blondine sieht von ihrem Bildschirm auf. Sie drückt auf ihr Smartphone und schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Nein, du auch nicht?“ Ich verneine und greife nach dem Telefon, das auf Anjas Platz steht. „Vergiss es“, sagt sie. „Ist auch tot. Schon seit einer halben Stunde.“ Seufzend ziehe ich meine Hand zurück. „Na toll. Dann muss das ein größeres Problem sein“, vermute ich. Meine Kollegin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wird schon irgendwann wieder gehen.“ Nichts geht. Bis Mittags um 12. Kein Telefon, kein Handy, kein Internet, nichts. Und nachdem außer Anja und mir warum auch immer niemand mehr im Büro erschienen ist, fahre ich um kurz nach 12 den Computer herunter. „Tschau Anja, ich pack's für heute. Geht eh nichts.“ „Ja, hast Recht. Ich halte noch ein bisschen die Stellung, aber falls sich gar nichts tut, hau ich auch ab.“ Ich ziehe meinen Mantel an. „Das wird das Beste sein.“ Schwungvoll öffne ich die Tür. „Also bis mo… FUCK!“ Ein eisiger Wind weht mir ins Gesicht. Meine Haut fühlt sich an, als würden kleine Nadeln hineingestochen werden, und Tränen schießen mir in die Augen. Im Gegensatz dazu werden meine Nasenschleimhäute staubtrocken. Schnell schlage ich die Türe wieder zu. Die Sekretärin schaut mich verständnislos und fragend an. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um. „DA gehe ich SO nicht raus!“ „Was? Was ist denn… Oh shit, Sven, dein Bart?“ „Was ist mit meinem Bart?“, frage ich und öffne die Frontkamera meines Smartphones. Überrascht reiße ich die Augen auf. Mein Vollbart ist teilweise leicht weiß und auch ziemlich starr – fast, als wäre er… vereist? Nach ein paar Sekunden? „Was ist das für eine kranke Scheiße?“, flüstere ich ungläubig. Anja schlägt erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Ich glaube, ich mache sofort Schluss. Ich muss zu meinem Freund!“ Wie in Trance starre ich auf den Handybildschirm. „So können wir aber nicht raus. Da erfrieren wir. Schnell, such alles, was irgendwie warm hält.“ Meine Kollegin nickt und macht sich sofort auf, um in den Büros nach Decken, Jacken und ähnlichem zu suchen. Ich tue es ihr gleich. Fünf Minuten später treffen wir uns wieder im Foyer. Wir sind beide ziemlich stark beladen. Stumm wickeln wir uns in so viele Decken und Vorhänge ein wie nur möglich. Als wir uns kaum mehr bewegen können und außer an den Augen keine Haut mehr frei ist, stellen wir uns vor den Eingang. „Bereit?“ frage ich, was durch die Decken nur noch als undeutliches Gemurmel hervordringt. Anja nickt. Aber ihre Augen sagen etwas anderes. Sie hat Angst – große Angst. Vor dem, was jetzt kommen wird. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, mir geht es genauso. Ich schaue sie an. „Wir schaffen das!“, mache ich ihr und größtenteils mir selbst Mut. Entschlossen drehe ich mir zum Eingang. Ich atme tief ein und halte die Luft an. Dann reiße ich die Türe auf. Augenblicklich pfeift ein eisiger Wind in das Bürogebäude. Er sucht sich jeden kleinen Schlitz in unserer Kleidung und kühlt unsere Körper augenblicklich herunter. Die freigebliebenen Augen brennen und tränen. Wir wenden uns beide ab und drehen uns vom Wind weg. „Scheiße“, flüstere ich nur. „LOOS!“, schreit Anja. „Wir müssen los. Solange wir noch einigermaßen warm sind!“ Die Sekretärin schiebt sich an mir vorbei. „Viel Glück“, sagt sie noch, dann ist sie auch schon im Schneegestöber verschwunden. „Viel Glück“, denke ich stumm und trete nach draußen. Der Wind zieht an den Decken und die Schneeflocken vernebeln mir die Sicht. Ich mache mich auf den Weg, wähle ein strammes Marschtempo, um mich nicht auszupowern, aber trotzdem schnell vorwärts zu kommen. Meine Füße verschwinden bis zu den Waden in den aufgewehten Schneebergen. Innerhalb von Sekunden ist mir kalt, innerhalb weniger Minuten bin ich komplett durchgefroren. Meine Nase schmerzt, meine Füße sind sehr schnell müde. Jeder Schritt wird zur Qual. Und trotzdem kämpfe ich mich weiter nach vorne. Der Gedanke an meine zwei Mädels zu Hause lässt mich weitermachen. Dann endlich sehe ich mein Haus. Nur noch wenige Meter trennen mich von der schützenden Türe. Ich bin kaputt. Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nur noch heim. Ich mache einen weiteren Schritt und… … rutsche aus. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und knalle mit voller Wucht in den Schnee. Sofort spüre ich die kleinen Flocken, die Nässe und die eisige Kälte an allen Stellen, wo meine Kleidung verrutscht war oder nicht die komplette Haut bedeckt. Ich versuche aufzustehen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu erschöpft. „So kurz vor dem Ziel im Schnee auf der Straße erfroren. Was ist denn das für ein Ende?“, denke ich resigniert. Ich bin mir sicher, sterben zu müssen.. „Sven! Steh auf!“ Ich blicke nach oben und sehe eine wunderschöne Gestalt. Lange Haare, tolle Figur. Das Gesicht mit einem Tuch bedeckt, nur die unglaublich blauen Augen stechen hervor. „Bist du der Engel, der mich in den Himmel begleitet?“ „Schwätzer! Los, ab ins Haus!“ Bine zieht mich auf die Beine. „Scheiße, Sven. Warum ist deine Hand nicht bedeckt? Fuck, die ist eiskalt!“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber sie tut nicht weh. Dann ist doch alles gut?“ „Nichts ist gut!“ Bine schreit fast. „Rein mit dir.“ Sie zieht und zerrt mich in Richtung unserer Haustür. Als wir endlich da sind und sie die Türe öffnet, falle ich in den Flur. „Endlich!“, denke ich noch. Dann sinke ich zu Boden und alles wird schwarz. „Mama, wie lange schläft Papa noch?“ „Keine Ahnung, mein Schatz, aber er ist sehr, sehr erschöpft, weil er durch den ganzen Schnee gelaufen ist. Und er ist seeehr müde.“ „Und wann kann ich wieder Fernseh schauen?“ „Das weiß ich auch nicht. Der Strom ist ausgefallen. Erst wenn der wieder da ist, dann geht auch der Fernseher wieder.“ „Och manno...“ Ich höre kleine Füße wegtrippeln und einen tiefen Seufzer meiner Frau. „Lea, bitte bleib doch hier… Oh Mann.“ Langsam öffne ich die Augen. Ich liege auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und bin dick zugedeckt. Der gesamte Raum ist in schummriges Kerzenlicht getaucht. Meine Hand ist verbunden und meine Stirn ist schweißnass. „Mir ist zu warm“, krächze ich mit schwacher Stimme. „Oh Gott, Sven! Gott sei Dank!“ Bine beugt sich über mich, Tränen laufen über ihre Wange. „Warum weinst du denn?“, frage ich, worauf meine Frau nur erleichtert schluchzt und mir einen langen Kuss gibt. „Scheiße, ich dachte, ich verliere dich!“ „Unkraut vergeht nicht“, versuche ich die Situation aufzulockern. Bine schüttelt den Kopf und hilft mir, mich aufzudecken. „Lass mich mal deine Hand sehen“, bittet sie mich dann und wickelt langsam den Verband auf. Währenddessen bemerke ich, dass auch Bine sehr dick eingepackt ist und die Temperatur im Haus um einiges kühler als heute morgen ist. „Ist die Heizung aus?“, frage ich. „Es ist... aua... ganz schön kalt.“ Bine schaut mich an. „Gut, du spürst sie wieder. Immerhin verlierst du deine Hand nicht.“ „Immerhin.“ Natürlich bin ich erleichtert. Aber das kalte Haus macht mir noch mehr Sorgen. Die Temperaturen sinken immer weiter. „Also? Heizung?“ „Kein Strom, keine Heizung.“ Bine zuckt mit den Schultern, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck strahlt große Sorge aus. „Aber auch bei den Nachbarn kommt kein Rauch mehr aus dem Schornstein und die haben Öl. Kann Öl gefrieren?“ Ich überlege kurz. Da ich einen Oldtimer fahre, habe ich mich damit mal beschäftigt. „Gefrieren nicht, aber stocken. Aber das geht erst bei ungefähr minus 39 Grad. Es kann doch nicht minus 39 Grad haben.“ Ich springe auf und laufe durch die Türe in die angrenzende Garage. Das war die beste Entscheidung, das Haus so zu bauen. Als ich die Türe öffne, fange ich wieder augenblicklich an zu frieren. In der Garage ist es um einiges kälter, als im Haus. Aber das ist mir momentan egal. Ich laufe zu dem Ölkanister und hebe ihn hoch. Als ich ihn öffne und umdrehe passiert … nichts. Gar nichts. Kein Öl, kein Wasser. „Oh, FUCK!“ „Papa, du bist wach! Was ist denn los?“ Lea war mir gefolgt. „Nichts, meine Kleine. Komm, wir gehen wieder ins Haus.“ Ich nehme meine Tochter an die Hand und bemerke, wie eiskalt ihre kleinen Finger sind. „Lea, Schatz. Ist dir nicht kalt?“ „Es geht, Papa, bin ja schon groß.“ „Papa ist auch groß und mir ist auch kalt.“ Besorgt schaue ich Bine an. „Kein Öl.“ Meine bessere Hälfte sackt in sich zusammen. „Oh mein Gott“, flüstert sie. „Wir schaffen das schon“, baue ich sie auf. „Ich lass mir was einfallen.“ Bine schaut nicht sehr überzeugt. „Okay“, antwortet sie dann niedergeschlagen. „Los, geh mal zu Mama“, sage ich und schiebe Lea in Richtung ihrer Mutter. „Die soll dir ein bisschen was anziehen, dass deine Fingerchen warm werden. Und Papa kuckt, ob er etwas findet, womit wir das Haus aufheizen können.“ Eine halbe Stunde später sitzen wir um ein kleines Lagerfeuer, das ich aus alten Rechnungen, etwas Karton und den Resten eines alten Stuhles entzündet habe. Ausnahmslos alle Wärmequellen im Haus müssen mit Strom versorgt werden und das Gas des Campingkochers ist leer – oder durch die Kälte nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. So sitzen wir auf dem Boden, essen Ravioli aus Dosen, die gerade so essbar sind und gehen unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Nur das Schniefen, wenn Lea ihre Nase hochzieht, durchbricht die Stille. Nach einem besonders lauten Schniefer platz Bine der Kragen. „Kannst du BITTE endlich deine Nase putzen, verdammt?!“ Meine Tochter schreckt hoch und sieht ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an. Dann putzt sie ihre Nase am Ärmel ihrer Jacke ab. „DOCH NICHT AN DER JACKE! NIMM EIN VERDAMMTES TASCHENTUCH!“ Erschrocken lege ich Bine meine Hand auf den Arm. „Beruhig dich doch, Schatz, was ist denn los mit dir?“ Meine Frau springt auf. „NERVT DICH DAS DENN NICHT! Mein Gott, ist es so schwer, sich in diesem scheiß Haus wie jeder andere normale Mensch zu verhalten?“ Bine pfeffert ihre Raviolidose in die Ecke und verschwindet wutentbrannt aus dem Zimmer. Ich schaue ihr verständnislos hinterher. Was ist da gerade passiert? Lea sitzt währenddessen zusammengekauert an ihrem Platz. Dicke Tränen rollen über ihre Wange, sie beginnt herzergreifend zu schluchzen. „Hey, Prinzessin. Nicht weinen!“ Ich laufe schnell zu ihr und nehme sie in den Arm. „Mama ist böse auf mich“, weint meine Kleine. „Nein, ach was. Sie ist nur ein bisschen ängstlich, weil es so kalt ist.“ „DOCH! Sie hat mich noch nie angeschrieen.“ Lea fängt noch lauter an zu weinen. Stumm schüttle ich den Kopf. So habe ich Bine noch nie erlebt. Sie ist regelrecht ausgetickt. Wegen einer Nichtigkeit. Ich muss mit ihr reden. „Ich geh mal zu Mama, okay? Ich rede mal mit ihr.“ Lea nickt. „Okay“, antwortet sie und zieht geräuschvoll ihre Nase hoch. Ich muss grinsen. „Bitte, hol dir doch ein Tempo.“ Meine Tochter schnaubt kurz und schlurft dann langsam zum Schrank, wo wir die Tempos aufbewahren. Bine sitzt in der Küche. „Was sollte das?“, konfrontiere ich sie gereizt. „Was fällt dir ein, unsere Tochter so anzuschreien?“ Meine Frau dreht sich zu mir. Ihr ganzes Gesicht ist nass vor Tränen und augenblicklich bereue ich es, sie so angefahren zu haben. „Ich weiß auch nicht“, schluchzt sie. „Ich bin auf einmal ausgeflippt. Meine arme Prinzessin.“ Ich gehe zu ihr und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Geh zu ihr. Rede mit ihr. Sie versteht das bestimmt.“ Bine wischt sich über das Gesicht. „Meinst du?“, fragt sie nicht ganz überzeugt. „Klar. Sie wird einfach nur froh sein, wenn du wieder normal mit ihr redest.“ „Wenn du das sagst.“ Langsam steht meine Frau von dem Stuhl auf und geht etwas geknickt wieder ins Wohnzimmer. An der Tür kommt ihr schon Lea entgegen. „Es tut mir so leid, Mama. Ich wollte dich nicht nerven.“ Bine fällt auf die Knie. „Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich werde dich nie wieder so anschreien. Kannst du mir verzeihen?“ Unsere Tochter fällt ihr als Antwort um den Hals und beide fangen wieder an zu weinen. Zufrieden und gerührt lehne ich mich an den Türrahmen. Wenigstens diese Krise konnte abgewendet werden. Ein paar Minuten später haben wir es uns alle zusammen so gut wie möglich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Dick eingewickelt und kuschelnd fallen wir einer nach dem anderen in einen tiefen Schlaf. Als ich nach einigen Stunden aufwache, bin ich schlagartig hellwach. Es ist scheiße kalt. Das Feuer ist natürlich ausgegangen und das Haus hat dramatisch an Temperatur verloren. „Oh, fuck.“ Sorgenvoll rüttle ich meine zwei Mädels an ihren Schultern. Erleichtert sehe ich, wie sie beide die Augen aufschlagen. Bine reibt sich den Schlafsand aus den Augen. „Was ist denn los?“, fragt sie müde und beginnt, sich zu strecken. „Merkst du, wie kalt es ist?“ Geschockt reißt mein Schatz die Augen auf, als sie den dicken, weißen Dampf sieht, der aus meinem Mund kommt. Auch mein Bart war wieder etwas weiß geworden. „Oh Mann, nicht gut“, antwortet sie. „Ich muss das Feuer wieder anzünden. Halte du Lea warm!“ Unsere Kleine war schon wieder eingeschlafen, von unseren Körpern und den Decken wohlig geschützt. Bine nickt und gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Pass bitte auf!“ Ich lasse meine Füße vom Sofa gleiten und zucke zusammen, als sie den eisigen Holzboden berühren. Sofort bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut und mein Körper fühlt sich an, als würde er sekündlich mehr auskühlen. Schnell laufe ich zu unserer improvisierten Feuerstelle und fange an, unsere „Heizung“ wieder zu entzünden. Nachdem die kleine Flamme groß genug ist, um nicht wieder auszugehen, gehe ich mit einem Topf zur Haustüre und schöpfe etwas Schnee. Dieser hat sich mittlerweile fast bis über den Türrahmen aufgetürmt. Wir sind eingeschlossen. „Bine!“, flüstere ich und zeige mit dem Kopf nach draußen. „Scheiße, verdammt.“ Bines Augen werden groß wie Unterteller. „Ui, ist das alles Schnee?“ Lea ist wieder aufgewacht und sie sieht die weiße „Pracht“ natürlich mit etwas anderen Augen. Ich sehe, wie sie sich aus den Decken kämpfen will. „Lea, bitte bleib liegen. Es ist viel zu kalt“, verbiete ich ihr den Versuch. „Oh Mann, das ist gemein!“ „Lea, Papa hat recht. Kuck mal, es ist eh noch Nacht. Sven, mach die Tür zu, was machst du überhaupt?“ Schnell werfe ich die Tür ins Schloss. Der ziehende Wind hat das Haus nochmal um einige Grad abgekühlt. War nicht meine beste Idee. Trotzdem halte ich den Topf hoch und frage: „Tee?“ Als ich das Nicken der beiden Damen sehe, setzte ich mich ans Feuer, um den Schnee zu schmelzen und uns ein warmes Getränk zu kochen. Das wird uns gut tun. Als ich mich wieder unter die Decke kuschle, stupst mich meine Tochter an. „Kommt das Christkind in zwei Tagen überhaupt durch?“, fragt sie mich besorgt. Ich wechsle vielsagende Blicke mit Bine. Scheiße, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Das Geschenk wollte ich eigentlich heute besorgen. Kann ich nicht ändern. „Vielleicht kommt es dieses Jahr etwas später. Wenn der Schnee wieder weggeschmolzen ist.“ Lea nickt. „Das glaube ich auch.“ Zufrieden trinkt sie ihren Tee aus und rutscht so weit unter die Decken, bis fast nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen ist. „Gute Nacht“, wünscht sie uns. Ich streiche ihr über den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Prinzessin“, antworte ich und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Sie ist ganz kalt!“, flüstere ich Bine zu. Als keine Antwort kommt, sehe ich erst, dass auch meine Frau wieder eingeschlafen ist. Ich lege mich so nah wie möglich an meine Mädels und schließe die Augen. „Bitte, liebes Christkind, lass uns so bald wie möglich aus dieser Situation rauskommen.“ Dann holt mich die Erschöpfung abermals ein und ich falle in einen tiefen Schlaf. „LEA! Verdammt, zieh dir was an!“ „ICH HABE SCHON WAS AN!“ „DAS IST ZU WENIG!!!“ Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf. „Was zur HÖLLE ist hier los!“, will ich wissen. So einen Wecker habe ich mir nicht gewünscht. „Das Dreckgör sieht es nicht ein, noch eine Jacke anzuziehen.“ Meine Frau steht da, dick eingepackt, das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze verzerrt. In ihrer Hand die Lilifee-Jacke meiner Tochter. Was hat sie gerade gesagt? „Sag noch EINMAL Drecksgör und ich trenne mich. Dann wirst du dieses wunderbare Mädchen niemals mehr wieder sehen!“ Ich liebe meine Frau, aber SO geht niemand mit meiner Prinzessin um. „JA? DANN TU'S DOCH! Aber du kommst hier eh nicht raus, also bringt's mir gar nichts. Sehen muss ich euch ja sowieso!“ Lea kommt weinend zu mir gelaufen und fällt in meine Arme. „Was ist nur los mit dir?“, frage ich Bine entsetzt. „Was los ist? Wir werden hier drin verrecken, das ist los. Und deine scheiß Tochter hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als diesen Vorgang auch noch zu beschleunigen. Weil sie zu DUMM ist, sich richtig anzuziehen!“ Bine redet sich jetzt in Rage. „Und du Vollidiot hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie auch noch dabei zu unterstützen, sich umzubringen. Wisst ihr was, ich verpiss mich nach oben. Dann könnt ihr euch gleich erschießen. Oder erhängen. Mir scheißegal.“ Wutentbrannt dreht sich Bine um und stürmt die Treppe nach oben. Ich höre noch die Türe unseres Schlafzimmers zuschlagen. „Was ist nur mit Mama los?“, schluchzt Lea. „Wenn ich das wüsste.“ Resigniert schüttle ich den Kopf. „Komm, lass uns Frühstück machen. Die beruhigt sich schon wieder.“ Nachdem das Adrenalin abgeebbt ist, merke ich, dass es im Zimmer nun fast so kalt ist wie gestern früh, als ich in die Arbeit gelaufen bin. Schnell werfe ich mir die warme Decke wieder über und tue das gleiche bei meiner Tochter. Keine 10 Minuten später brennt das Feuer erneut. Mittlerweile hat der Küchentisch dran glauben müssen. Nach einem Schneetee und etwas Speck steige ich die Treppe hoch. Alles andere war so eingefroren, dass wir keine Chance auf Zubereitung hatten. Der Speck war auch mehr schlecht als recht. Jetzt muss ich mir für ein weiteres Problem eine Lösung einfallen lassen – Nahrung... Aber das geht am Besten mit der Hilfe meiner Frau. Ich drücke die Klinke der Schlafzimmertüre nach unten, aber nichts tut sich. Abgeschlossen, natürlich. „Bine, lass mich rein“, bitte ich meine Frau. Keine Antwort. „Bine, mach jetzt die Tür auf.“ Keine Reaktion. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen. Sie wird sich doch nichts angetan haben. „Mach jetzt auf, oder ich trete dir Tür ein!“ Leichte Panik schwingt in meiner Stimme mit. „Geh weg!“ Erleichtert atme ich aus. „Bitte, ich will nur reden“, versuche ich meine Ehefrau zu beschwichtigen. „GEH WEG!“ Das kam einem Urschrei gleich. Erschrocken mache ich einen Schritt rückwärts. Was zum Teufel ist los mit ihr? Ich meine, natürlich ist das eine schwierige Situation. Aber Bine war bisher eigentlich immer die Besonnene von uns. Wir haben zusammen immer eine Lösung gefunden. So eine Reaktion kenne ich nicht von ihr. Aber ich merke, dass mit ihr nicht zu reden ist. „Na gut. Ich bin unten, wenn du was brauchst.“ Als Antwort ernte ich ein genervtes Schnauben. Ich drehe mich um und gehe zu meiner Tochter. Diese hat sich wieder unter den Decken verkrochen. „Kommt Mama wieder?“, fragt sie hoffnungsvoll. „Nein, leider nicht. Ihr geht’s nicht so gut.“ Traurig senkt Lea den Kopf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird schon wieder“, beruhige ich sie. „Hm. Ich mag es nicht, wenn sie böse auf mich ist“, antwortet sie mit weinerlicher Stimme. „Ich weiß, ich doch auch nicht. Heute Abend ist es bestimmt besser.“ Bine ist den ganzen Nachmittag nicht runtergekommen. Auch Abends nicht. Einen weiteren Versuch, sie dazu zu bewegen, hat sie wieder abschmettert. Auf ein „Komm schon, morgen ist Weihnachten“ bekam ich nur ein eisiges „Scheiß auf Weihnachten“ zur Antwort. Also liege ich mit Lea alleine auf der Couch. Mittlerweile ist es unerträglich kalt. Das Feuer brennt ziemlich hoch, aber die eisige Luft im Raum scheint die Wärme sofort zu absorbieren. Es ist kein Effekt spürbar. Lea und ich kuscheln uns aneinander. „Gute Nacht“, flüstert meine Tochter erschöpft. Ihr kleiner Körper zittert vor Kälte und ihre Stimme ist kaum hörbar. Scheiße... Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie noch durchhält. Ich ziehe sie noch näher zu mir. „Gute Nacht“, flüstere ich zurück. Fünf Minuten später höre ich sie schon gleichmäßig atmen. Bei mir dauert es ewig, bis ich zur Ruhe komme. Zu viele Gedanken und Sorgen rauschen durch meinen Kopf. Alles überschattet von einer großen Frage: Wie sollen wir das nur überleben? „FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!“ Ich reiße die Augen auf. Vor mir steht Bine, nur mit Höschen und BH bekleidet. Sie hält mir einen großen Braten vor die Augen und sieht mich verführerisch an. Hinter ihr brennt das Feuer so hoch, dass es schon fast die Decke berührt. Trotzdem ist es unbeschreiblich kalt. „Bine, scheiße, so erfrierst du doch! Und das Haus fackelt auch gleich ab!“ Schnell springe ich auf und renne an meiner Frau vorbei. Mit meiner Decke versuche ich das Feuer auszuklopfen, während Bine mich verständnislos ansieht. Als die Flammen größtenteils gelöscht sind, drehe ich mich um. „Hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?“, schreie ich sie an. Bine lässt enttäuscht die Arme sinken. „Da will ich dir zu Weihnachten eine Freude machen und du schreist mich an.“ „Bine, du bist verrückt geworden! Zieh dir was an, bevor du dir den Tod holst. Was ist das eigentlich für ein Braten? Wie hast du den gemacht? Es ist doch alles eingefroren!“ „Das ist eine Überraschung. Aber bei der Zubereitung war das Fleisch noch ganz warm. Und das Feuer habe ich zum Braten dann einfach ein bisschen größer gemacht.“ Was ist nur mit meiner Frau los? Ich sehe mich um, bleibende Schäden sehe ich auf den ersten Blick keine. „Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Aber er riecht gut, das muss ich dir lassen. Außerdem wird uns etwas Warmes im Magen gut tun. Wo ist Lea? Dann können wir essen.“ Bine grinst mich an. Doch dieses Grinsen habe ich noch nie bei ihr gesehen. Sie hält mir den Braten entgegen. „Lea ist doch hier!“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit